videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Iron Man
Anthony "Tony" Stark (aka Iron Man) is a fictional superhero in Marvel Comics. He was featured in the forty-sixth episode of DEATH BATTLE, where he fought against Lex Luthor and won. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Real name: Anthony Edward Stark *Aliases: Armored Avenger, Shellhead, Master of Machines *Height: 6'1"/185 cm *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Estimated net worth: $9.3 billion *Owner of Area 51 *Claims to have beaten Mr. Fantastic in chess twice Iron Man Armor *Composed of gold-titanium alloy *Adds 5 inches to Tony's height, yet only weighs 25 lbs *Capable of high-speed flight, super strength, and enhanced durability *Standard Weaponry **Repulsor Rays **Smart Missiles **Anti-tank Missiles **Unibeam Feats *Downed She-Hulk with one punch *Can hold his own against Captain America in hand-to-hand *Can achieve warp speed flight *Tanks hits from Mjolnir *Strong enough to bend metal girders with his suit's hands *Lifts up cars with one hand *First human to possess the reality-warping Infinity Gauntlet Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Lands in the battlefield. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Nods as JARVIS says "Enemy is halfway defeated, sir." *'Victory:' Stands proud, then flies off. Quotes Entrance *"The armored Avenger at your service. Well, okay, MY service." *"Can we make this quick? I'm late for a meeting." *"I'm warning you. They call me the invincible Iron Man for a reason." *"Didn't we already prove who has the better toys?" - Against Lex Luthor. *"So, got any plans for afterwards?" - Against any female character except Riptor and Taokaka. *"You call that tech? I'll show you tech." - Against any technological opponent. *"Avengers... uh... Fight, I guess." - Against any other Avenger. *"Yeesh, and I thought Hulk had a bad attitude." - Against Kratos. *"I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks." - Against Ryu. *"Just never learn your lesson, do you, Victor?" - Against Doctor Doom. Victory *"And so you found out the hard way to never mess with an Avenger." *"Really gotta go. Pepper will kill me if I don't show again." *"JARVIS, give me a route to the closest shwarma place to here." *"How exactly do you plan on taking down Superman again?" - Against Lex Luthor. *"Next time, let's just go for dinner and a movie." - Against any female character except Riptor and Taokaka. *"Give me a call if you ever want an upgrade." - Against any technological opponent. *"We really need to up our games. And by we, I mean you." - Against any other Avenger. *"Maybe I should get to work on a Kratos-Buster." - Against Kratos. *"Stick to your punches and kicks. I'll keep my army man suit, thank you." - Against Ryu. *"Don't think I've forgotten about the armor wars." - Against Doctor Doom. Results Screen *"Just remember, there's more to life than just fighting. Like women and snazzy cars, for example." *"Oh wow, that really drained the battery! Don't worry, JARVIS, we'll get home quick for a recharge." *"I should probably team up with a mind my equal... But not you, Lex. I said MY equal." - To Lex Luthor. *"Just let me know if you ever want to use my new shield, Cap." - To Captain America. *"Is this because your car was destroyed? 'Cause that was all on Lex, I assure you." - To Batman. *"So you come from an island populated by beautiful women? Sounds like I know my next vacation spot." - To Wonder Woman. *"At least my lasers don't take twenty minutes to fire off." - Against Goku. *"Sorry, Victor. But people just don't want a ruler who's last name is literally Doom." - To Doctor Doom. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters